The new cultivar ‘GGX 1084’ is a product of a naturally occurring, single branch mutation of the parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘GGX 001’(not patented) which is an undistributed proprietary cultivar. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Leo van Zanten in March 2003 in Carpinteria, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GGX 1084’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oxnard Calif. and Carpinteria Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.